my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Kesudenshi
"Normally, I'd say something inspiring, rousing, heroic even... But I can't do that. It's not my job to motivate people, that comes to you. Wait a minute, I just said something inspiring!" Shizuka Kesudenshi (静か 消す電子, Shizuka Kesudenshi) Appearance Shizuka is a fairly tall man of mixed skin color standing around 6 feet in height. He does not associate himself with particularly flashy clothes, and as such usually wears a dark blue, open jacket over a dark gray t-shirt, which is equipped over a kevlar vest designed to support his body while making complex maneuvers and also to protect himself from certain projectiles. Around his shoulder is a supply bag filled with ammunition for his various firearms. His Xifas costume is a black trench coat with the hood up, a gas mask with dual filters and bullet proof, one-way glass, headphones with electromagnets built into them, and bullet proof armor mixed with a polymer composite organized into multiple layers that provide protection for most of his body. Personality Prior to History Early Life Shizuka was Recruitment to Xifas TBW (To be Written) Snapping and "Death" New Silence Relationships Xifas Members Brain Curiously enough, Shizuka and Brain are on positive terms. Her happy demeanor rubs off on Shizuka, which often brightens him up a bit. Asuka Michiya Shizuka and Asuka have are on shaky terms. Asuka is the first one to discover Shizuka's inability to contain himself without the mask, and has subsequently destroyed his mask to try and get him to pull himself together. While Shizuka harbors a grudge against Asuka for the mask, he is unsure about anything else. Pepper Kesudenshi The apparent father of the sniper, Pepper and Shizuka shared a father-daughter relationship that seemed more akin to gun fueled friendship. After being completely wiped of his memory, putting him out of his misery, This father-daughter relationship has switched to a friendship Powers and Abilities General Abilities * Athletic Skills: S Quirk Abilities EMP '''is an emitter-class quirk that allows Shizuka to manipulate a naturally generated electromagnetic field generated by his body Paraphernalia Weaponry Mute's Sword Yet to be named, this weapon was hand crafted by Mute over the course of a couple of days in order to create a more dangerous and effective version of the standard Xifas katana. The blade is built from modern materials, and makes extensive use of AR500 steel to grant it bulletproof properties Thermo-Saber The Thermo-Saber takes advantage of the reactions necessary to create thermite in order to enhance it's blade. The saber, despite it's name, isn't an actual saber, instead being what is essentially a katana-box cutter hybrid. On its own, it's capable of cutting right through most materials. However when a reaction cartridge stored inside the hilt of the blade is activated, a thermal reaction rapidly heats the blade, so much so that Mute starts to sweat just holding it. It's heat furthers it's cutting ability and allows it to melt a hole through reinforcements. The Thermo-Saber also damages the toughness and hardness of the blade when active, requiring Shizuka to constantly change blades after about 10 hours worth of heating. When the blades are fully damaged by heat, the tang automatically snaps off with a flick of the wrist, and replaced via scabbards on his back Statistics Weaponry Main Weapons * '''Dual Hatchers Sidearms Pistols * '''IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX: '''Shizuka's Desert Eagles are current-production Mark XIX models with over-barrel Picatinny-style rails made by IWI in Israel. They are recognizable by their safeties, which are retained from the original production Mark XIX; the U.S.-made Magnum Research version, in contrast, now has the "teardrop"-style safety found on the original Mark I. The Desert Eagles used are chambered in .50 AE, based on the lack of fluting on the barrels. The guns have a limited amount of rounds that can be loaded, with both guns having a maximum of six in a magazine. To ease off the strain on his wrists from firing high caliber rounds, Shizuka's Deagles are custom ported to reduce the overall kick of the weapon. Melee * '''Ruchnaya Reska: '''A self-forged blade bestowed with a name by his cousin, it was originally intended to be a better and more enduring version of the Xifas katana. However, a few smart (or stupid) ideas came along, and we have Ruchnaya Reska. It's name roughly translates to Hand Made Cut Trivia * This is the first Xifas member the author has made * His name contains the kanji for Quiet, Turn Off and Electronic * It was originally intended for EMP to be a constantly active Emitter Quirk. This was changed. * He is on the Autism Spectrum, afflicted with Asperger Syndrome. This explains his recent hobby of making Guns, and his inherent awkwardice. Category:Xifas Category:Gun Wielder Category:Gunslinger Category:Males Category:Subnauticatracer